renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sara Jane
Biography ''' Born in Italy on 18 of May 1433 to Henri James de Phoenix II and Elinorerose de Phoenix nee de Grey. Sara Jane de Phoenix came into this world. She was second oldest among her siblings growing up. As an infant, in the dark of night, she was taken to a friend of the family, John, a middle aged gentleman, for safe keeping. If anyone had been looking around on that dark night they would have seen a dark garbed stranger whose face remained unseen moving down the road with a bundle in their arms, cooing softly. The bundle, in a blanket bearing Sara Jane in loving stitches, was a baby girl. The house they approached looked odd, strange even, and the bundle was quickly deposited and the wind blew at the stranger's back as they retreated. With a war coming it wasn't safe for the girl at home anymore, and John was a trusted friend. Though in his late 30's when the man found the crying bundle on his step he promised to do all he could to give the girl a good life. John kept his word. As Sara grew he taught many things. He taught her how to cook. Simple dishes, but good. She enjoyed her time in the kitchen but never more than when she was baking pies. He also taught her how to use a sword. It she proved to have a quick mind and quickly took up the skill. She practiced often while her father, as she called John, was away in town. On her birthday every year the man would bake her a pie and, then, for fun, spar with her. Sword skills and cooking were not her only gifts. She soon discovered she could work wonders with wild horses, and that birds flocked to her and seemed to celebrate her presence dropping flowers in her dark hair as they dove and flew about her. Their life was simple, but it was good. As they do years passed and soon the man began growing more fragile, though he still sparred with her, and though he kept himself in as good a condition as he could no man can fight the ravage of time. As such time for them passed. Fate struck swiftly one stormy, dark night. Sara had been soundly sleeping when her father rushed into her room and awakened her. Her drowsy mind quickly roused when she saw that he was distressed and her heart accelerated when he told her that she must run quickly. He handed her a basket with a pie inside and her sword. Go, he told her, quickly, go. At the door she saw a mass moving their direction on the road, but he urged her still to run, and she ran into the night.She found fear moving her quickly, only once did she look back to see John trying to fight off the mass of unknown assailants. She ran and she ran hard, she didn't look back again, fearing what she might see if she did. She ran until she could run no more, and then stopped for the night to rest seeking shelter in the woods nearby. She wandered for two years, learning new things, like fishing, and foraging, and how to prepare the foods she found in nature. The animals she had such an affinity for quickly began helping her, almost as though they knew she needed them. The showed her berries and leaves to eat, fruit trees, and safe places. The birds were her constant companions during her travels. Nearing the end of her second year Sara knew she needed to find a new home, she couldn't' live in the woods forever. Her clothes were worn to rags, her basked had long since ceased its function, and so Sara set out to find a new home, and she did, in the small town of Winchester. Young and nervous she entered the town wearing rags and carrying her sword wrapped in what remained of her cloak. Winchester would, indeed, become the home Sara had been searching for. It didn't take long for the hardworking young woman to find work, and as she became more involved in life in her new town she made friends as well. She set herself a task one evening as she sat thinking. She needed to find her family, and discover why they had given her up. Months passed and Sara stayed involved in town life, expanding her knowledge and circle of friends. She joined the Knight of England, glad for the sword skills she had learned so young in life. With that head start to boost her she quickly became a Knight. A friend introduced her to a gentleman by the name of Nuroc Morgan, a fellow knight. It didn't take long for her to begin to fall for him and all was well between them, until one night he left, leaving no note, and no answers for the young woman he'd left behind. To distract herself from the pain of her broken heart Sara worked tirelessly training her squires. During that time she met a beautiful young woman named Kerri and they eventually became friends. Similarities and shared features brought to the surface a possible connection. It was a shock still to discover that Sara was the niece of Keri and her brother Davon James de Phoenix, thought forever lost to them. Though she had found her family the reasons why she had been given up still remained a mystery, hopefully one that would be revealed in time. Though she wanted answers badly life could not stop while she searched for them, and so she continued living, searching as she could. One beautiful spring day went to visit one of her squires, Alexion. They spent the day together and by the end of it her world had been turned upside down and spun around, nothing would ever be the same again. At first sight they fell in love, hopelessly, devotedly in love. That first night Alexion confessed his devotion and love for her, and she couldn't lie to herself any longer, she had fallen for him. Still, to keep him as a squire would be breaking the rules and Sara knew she needed to do something so she wrote to one of her former squires to see if he would take Alexion as a squire. And when she received an affirmative answer both breathed a sigh of relief. Not long after Sara's uncle blessed their courtship. During the night of the Royal Twilight Ball, in front of her family and friends Alexion proposed to Sara, and without hesitation she accepted. Fate was a cruel mistress, though, and in a turn of events she never could have anticipated Sara's happy life fell from underneath her. Everything seemed to happen so quickly and in a moment she had to make one of the hardest decisions of her life, to end her relationship with Alexion. Her heart was shattered once more, and once more she began picking up the pieces, this time with the help and support of family and friends. It took her a bit longer this time to recover, though she had help, mending something twice broken was very hard, and it was only with patience, kindness, and love from the family that she once more felt whole. Days turned into weeks and so time passed. During her time of healing Sara was granted the role of Grand Marshal of the Knights of England. Though the work was slow and hard Sara was determined to breathe life into group, to make it strong, and vibrant once more. Determination filled her to make it the best it ever could be. While working late one night in The Painted Lady Tavern, as the barmaid, a dashing man came in seeking shelter for the night. Sara was a kind woman and so she gave him a room for the night and served him a warm meal. As she often did on quiet nights she sat with him during a break to talk with him a while. She had no idea that the dashing fellow had fallen for her at first sight. Oblivious to the gentleman's feelings she thought of him no more, until he wrote her sometime later, thanking her for her kindness and hospitality. Curious as to why he would write her after so long she wrote back, and so their correspondence began following Sara as she traveled. Eventually she gave into her feelings once more and agreed to see him. It soon followed that during a trip out on his boat he asked for her hand and she said a tearful yes. Each gathered their things and they decided to begin anew in Gloucester where, they were baptized on the 14th of July and then on the 6th of December, 1456, they were wed. It was also in Gloucester that Gwaine became a part of their lives after they found him sleeping in the hay and took him into their home, and their hearts. On December 23,1456 Sara gave birth to triplets, Marcus Aureilus, Kenna Lilli, and Katie Mikayla Rose. By that point Gwaine had found his older sister, Ruth, who was soon married, with Sara in attendance. Slowly, but surely, the family grew. As her family life carried on and blossomed so had her life in public service. Princess Kerri called Sara to serve amongst the ladies of her Royal Court, first as Ambassador to Glouchester in October of 1456, and secondly as Royal Steward in January of the following year. As life carried on Sara learned that Kerri, who had brought Sara back home, wasn't her aunt. It was a bit of a shock but, with grace she accepted it. Among her other offices she also bore the office of Chief Marshal of Glouchester. She served diligently and after her time serving on Privvy she was honored with the title Baroness of Highbride. She was proud to serve as Chief Marshal, but knew that she needed to spend time in study. When her time was once again her own Sara began studying medicine at the university. With studies, a family, and soon enough another term as Chief Marshal to keep her busy Sara pushed forward. Eventually things in her life began changing, and she found herself increasingly unhappy, until her heart could no longer bear the pain. In May of 1458 Sara's marriage was dissolved and she walked away with her children and her shattered heart. Trying to find a new place in life, somewhere to call home Sara and her children moved from Glouchester to Reading, but life there was just not what she sought, perhaps the robbery on the trip there was a sign of forewarning. From Reading they moved to Lichfield Christomas 1458. Not long after she found a lovely piece of property she liked and settled in. Time passed and one day she realized that she was happy again, especially since she was near her closest friend. They often found themselves together and one day while visiting Sara was introduced to Kenna's uncle, Drestakil Mortimer. Sara invited Drestakil to an upcoming country ball and she and Gwaine traveled with him to gather his thing as he was moving closer to his family. As the months passed the two found themselves getting to know one another better. Almost by surprise the two found romance blooming and with Gwaine's permission the two began to court. Another Christomas came and passed, with the family celebrating at Kenilworth Estate with the Mortimer family. As Christomas passed so did the new year, and with the new year a new life was beginning for Sara and her family. The couple's courtship progressed as they do and one afternoon, on April the 19th, Drestakil proposed in the back gardens behind Sara's manor. Sara was so happy, and of course, she gladly accepted. On March the 1st of 1461, with their family and friends present, the two were wed. They were, for a while, happy together, and Sara once more began trying to further her medical studies. Christomas a year later was not such a happy affair as the one before. Many in her new family were very busy and Sara saw them less and less, her new husband was a busy man as well and their time together was rare. When her children's father was elected King of England he wanted more time with the children. Sara complied and began spending her time divided, trying to allow her children and their father time together, as was only right. Whispers quickly abounded, but Sara knew she was doing what was best for her children, but the time spent traveling, added to the time her husband spent away meant there was little left for them, and after a time, and a good discussion in January of 1463 Sara and Drestakil parted on good terms. Sara continued to work hard to ensure that the children had access to and time with their father. They attended the same events, she travels in the same parties, and eventually it was discussed that the children really did need both parents. Sara thought long and hard about the choice, because she knew the gossip mongers would say their whispers all along had been true, but in the end no matter what was said about her the children's needs and wants came first, they were her life. So the two parents decided to co-parent and began raising the children together, again. Alas the children's time with their father was short lived, for while sailing to defend English waters from a fleet of pirates with many of the brightest and bravest England had to offer the country was robbed of her King when a spear from a pirate's hand ended his life prematurely. The next few days were a blur for her, as she comforted her children after breaking the horrible news, she attended a state funeral for him, trying hard to be strong for her children amidst so much stress, but amongst the words, the murmured condolences, and speeches Prince Louis Llewellynn swore to aide and protect herself and her family, at the request of his friend. And once more Sara's life took a new turn. To give the children a chance to settle the family traveled to Wales to spend time getting to know the Llewellynn family at their estate. The time seemed to calm the children and though there were a few adventurous moments the time created new bonds between the two families. Everyone seemed to have a good time getting to know one another before departing for their homes. It was then that Sara learned that many of the family lived in Hastings, Sussex and she was invited to join them. Among her new friends Sara and the children are living happy, very busy lives. There are parties, bonfires, studies, and visits to keep them all occupied and happy. Getting back into the swing of things never felt so good. '''Jobs Former Town Ambassador to Glouchester x1 Former Chief Marshal of Gloucester x2 Former Royal Steward to Princess Kerri GUBR 2x Knight of the Knights of England (KoE) Mercia Embassy Chancellor x2 Medals Companion of the Royal Nordicnorn Order (CRN) King Darien's Twelfth Night January 1463 Titles Matriarch of the De Phoenix family Countess of Glamorganshire Viscountess of Hamstall Baroness of Ilam* *Formally the Baroness of Highbridge. Category:People